memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Ganus
|birthplace = Midland, Michigan, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Background Actor; Hand double |characters = Makull's associate }} Paul Ganus is an actor who appeared as Makull's associate in the first season episode , directed by Les Landau. In addition, Ganus worked as hand double for actor Joel Polis on this episode. Ganus received no credit for this appearance but was identified by the episode's call sheets. Among his earlier acting credits are the music drama Permanent Record (1988, with Dakin Matthews and David Selburg), the action thriller Double Revenge (1988, with Vinny Argiro, Leigh McCloskey, and Matt Roe), the science fiction film Crash and Burn (1990, with Kristopher Logan), and guest roles in episodes of Hunter (1989, with Charles Hallahan, Tim de Zarn, Sam Hennings, and Christopher Carroll), Murder, She Wrote (1987 and 1990, with Miriam Flynn and Ben Slack), and Columbo (1991, with Penny Johnson). In 1991, he was featured as Derrick in five episodes of the final season of the daily soap Dallas where he worked with Joshua Harris, Deirdre Imershein, Barbara Luna, Carla Beachcomber, and Bruce Gray. Further television work includes episodes of Jack's Place (1991), The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1993, with James Avery), Time Trax (1994, created by Harve Bennett), Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (1999, hosted by Jonathan Frakes), The Agency (2003, with David Clennon, Daniel Benzali, David L. Crowley, Tim Kelleher, and Leslie Silva), Threat Matrix (2003, with Kortney Manns and Wade Andrew Williams), Las Vegas (2003, with Nikki Cox, Harry Groener, and Derek Anthony), Alias (2003, with Greg Grunberg, Victor Garber, Mark Bramhall, Merrin Dungey, and Tony Guma), Cold Case (2004, with Jay Karnes, Spencer Garrett, Michael Kagan, Albie Selznick, Neil Vipond, and Randy Mulkey), House M.D. (2004, with Jennifer Morrison), Veronica Mars (2004 and 2005), Family Guy (2005, with Seth MacFarlane, Fred Tatasciore, and Brian Tochi), Clubhouse (2005, with Christopher Lloyd), Inconceivable (2005, with Mark Chaet), and The O.C. (2005, with Melinda Clarke, Jeri Ryan, and Autumn Reeser). Ganus was also featured in the action sequel Lethal Weapon 3 (1992, with Alan Scarfe, Andrew Hill Newman, Kenneth Tigar, Henry Kingi, Sr., Maryellen Aviano, and Mic Rodgers), the thriller The Silencer (1992, with Cole S. McKay), the drama Forever Young (1992, with Nicolas Surovy, Eric Pierpoint, Amanda Foreman, J.D. Cullum, Richard Ryder, Joel McKinnon Miller, and Terrence Beasor), the science fiction film Monolith (1993, with Musetta Vander, Mark Phelan, Boris Lee Krutonog, Red Horton, and Ralph Moratz), the drama Managua (1997, with Robert Beltran and John Savage), the action film The Mask of Zorro (1998, with Tony Amendola and Victor Rivers), the romance Goodbye, Casanova (2000), the action drama No Turning Back (2001, with Ken Feinberg), the comedy Rumor Has It... (2005, with Christopher McDonald, Frank Novak, Googy Gress, Andy Milder, Clyde Kusatsu, Mike Baldridge, Jordan Lund, Michael Durrell, and Sandra Plazinic), and the short drama Interrogation (2006). He had recurring roles in episodes of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004-2006, with Thomas Dekker, David Lee Smith, Wallace Langham, Victor Bevine, Mark Lentry, Dan Warner, Jeannetta Arnette, and Molly Brink), Fashion House (2006, with James Black and Blake Lindsley), The Young and the Restless (2000-2007), and The Bold and the Beautiful (2007). Other television work includes Nip/Tuck (2006, with Derek Webster and Ivar Brogger), Eyes (2007, with Rick Worthy, Cyia Batten, and Scott Klace), (2007, with Greg Grunberg, Zachary Quinto, Cristine Rose, and Malcolm McDowell), The Game (2007, with Wren T. Brown, Robert Curtis Brown, and Wendy Schenker), Big Shots (2007-2008, with Jessica Collins), Eli Stone (2008, with James Saito, Victor Garber, and John Prosky), Days of Our Lives (2008, with Renée Jones), Eleventh Hour (2008, with Scott Klace and Jennifer Ferdinand), Dollhouse (2009, with Aisha Hinds), Southland (2009, with Michael McGrady, Billy Brown, Emily Bergl, and Richard Cox), Men of a Certain Age (2009, with Scott Bakula, Shelly Desai, Albert Hall, and Nancy Thurston), Big Love (2010), Desperate Housewives (2010, with Teri Hatcher, Brenda Strong, Jeffrey Nordling, and Kevin Rahm), Bones (2010, with Chase Kim), Dark Blue (2010, with Bertrand Roberson, Jr.), The Mentalist (2011, with Dakin Matthews), Brothers & Sisters (2011), The Hard Times of RJ Berger (2010-2011), Traffic Light (2011), GCB (2012), Harry's Law (2012, with Christopher McDonald and Derek Webster), Perception (2012, with Armin Shimerman, Jimmy Bennett, and LeVar Burton), 90210 (2012), MRS. (2013), The Exes (2014, with Ivar Brogger), Twisted (2014), Jennifer Falls (2014), Hit the Floor (2014, with Don Stark), Whitey (2014), Grandfathered (2015, with Patrick Fischler), #ThisIsCollege (2016), and Hawaii Five-0 (2016, with Daniel Dae Kim). Ganus lent his voice to the video games L.A. Noire (2011), The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011), The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Dragonborn (2012), and Fallout 4 (2015). He also appeared in the horror comedy Drive Thru (2007, with Sean Whalen, Robert Curtis Brown, Clyde Kusatsu, and Gordon Clapp), the drama Welcome to Paradise (2007, with Ken Jenkins and Elizabeth Dennehy), the television Western Love's Unfolding Dream (2007, with Robert Pine, Richard Herd, J.C. Brandy, John Prosky, and Devon Abner), the television comedy The Greatest Show Ever (2007), the thriller Cat City (2008, with Marco Sanchez), the comedy The Disco Principal (2009, with Scott Klace, Wayne Thomas Yorke, and Jamie McShane), the drama Alone Yet Not Alone (2013), the short drama Germination (2013), the television comedy Sweet Surrender (2014), and the adventure To Have and to Hold (2015, with Brian Avery, Chris Durand, and John Rhys-Davies). More recently, Ganus appeared in episodes of NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2017), S.W.A.T. (2018, with Jay Harrington and Marcus Young), and Legends of Tomorrow (2019), the comedy Battle of the Sexes (2017, with Sarah Silverman, Wallace Langham, Tim Ransom, Mark Harelik, Matt Malloy, Mike Vogel, Bill Blair, and Craig Reed), alongside his wife in the short drama Here After (2018), and the drama The Portrait's Secret (2019, with Denise Blasor). External links * * * Paul Ganus at Twitter.com Category:Performers Category:VOY performers Category:Stand-ins